nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Trouble in the Tropics
"Trouble in the Tropics" is a level in the award-winning video game The Operative: No One Lives Forever. It is the 10th mission of the game and follows Cate Archer's infiltration of a tropical island in search of the antidote to thwart H.A.R.M.'s evil plan. It consists of four scenes and is immediately followed by the mission Low Earth Orbit. Briefing There is a small but nonetheless intriguing possibility that H.A.R.M. is storing the antidote for the reagent at a secret research facility on an island off the coast of Mandaru. Your first objective will be to establish whether or not such a facility even exists. If it does, you must infiltrate it and retrieve a container of the antidote. Mission Summary Scene 1 Having covertly infiltrated the secret submarine dock of H.A.R.M.'s island base, Archer's first objective is to destroy the dock's communications system in the radio room. The security camera and alarm system can be disabled in the the area below the radio room. After the destroying the radio, Archer accesses the surface level via a shaky service elevator. During her ascent, the elevator stops abruptly right next to another faulty elevator being serviced by an maintenance man supervised by an armed guard. Following an explosion, this second elevator plummets to the ground allowing Archer to reach the top via a maintenance ladder. After sweeping the surface level, Archer uses the code breaker to exit the docking station. Scene 2 :T minus 36 hours :Somewhere off the coast of Mandaru The area outside the docking station contains a large freight of crates which are collected by a helicopter which flies back and forth to the main facility. Two guards argue about the inefficient transport of the crates. Cate follows the helicopter's route on foot until she finds a heavily guarded ancient temple hidden in the jungle. The sign above the large metal doors at the far end of the site suggest that this is the main entrance to H.A.R.M.'s secret facility. As the doors an impenetrable, Archer ventures around the temple to find another way way inside. She gains access to the facility through what appears to be an exhaust tunnel for a rocket or missile by using her belt buckle. Scene 3 Cate ventures through the exhaust tunnel to find a missile launch site. While two scientists argue over a spontaneous "90 second test fire" Archer sabotages the missile's support struts with her cigarette lighter. The test firing backfires and the scientist's are killed in the explosion. The blast draws the attention of several guards who must be apprehended before Archer can procede with her mission. Scene 4 Having reached the heart of the facility, Cate must avoid detection at all costs and use stealth and marksmanship to remain undetected. Deeper within the compound, Cate overhears a conversation between two scientists who discuss the status of the antidote. As the antidote can only be produced in outer space, samples must be rocketed to earth every second week. Overhearing that the next rocket is due to lift off shortly, Cate contacts headquarters and informs Mr. Jones of her intention to be aboard. After obtaining a space suit, she boards the next rocket bound for H.A.R.M.'s secret space station. Memorable quotes "When do ou go back on shift?" "Five minutes ago." "Heh, me too." :H.A.R.M. Thugs References AK-47 • Alabama • Ammo box • Ant • Antidote • Astronaut • Atomic Flux Inducer • Barrette • Basketball • Belt Buckle • Big Bad Daddy • Big Bad Mama • Bikini Islands • Bill Bellamy • Birmingham • Body Armor • Building Services (H.A.R.M.) • Calamity • Camera Disabler • Carlos • Cate Archer • Caufield • Chateau Du Sasha • Chicken • Cigarette Lighter • Code Breaker • Counter-Counter Intelligence Research Group (H.A.R.M.) • Dmitrij Volkov • Dollar • Dr. Morris • Earth • Egg • Forrest • Geldmacher SVD • Ginko Biloba • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Grow It! • Hair Alternative Replacement Membership Club • Hampton MPL 9mm SMG • Harris • H.A.R.M. • Helicopter • Human Resources (H.A.R.M.) • Jan • Lock • M79 Grenade Launcher • Mandaru • Maison Du Runnels • Marcus • Merlot • Michael Knight • Milton Crumm • MISERY • Moon • Morale Division (H.A.R.M.) • Morris Model 14 Speargun • Mr. Jones • Ms. Barringer • Orange Drink • Orange Fizz • Outer Space • Paris • Pasha Bazmati • Petri .38 Airweight Revolver • Prell and Gallop LLP • Project K • Radio • Rocket • Rocket Fuel • Sanctimonious Evil • SCUBA Diving • Searchlight • Security Camera • SJR Mapmakers Inc • Smooth Cigarettes • Space Suit • Steam • Submarine • Supply Department (H.A.R.M.) • Tasty Cola • Water • Wine • Yoga Trivia * This is the second mission in the game where you cannot select your gear, as it is forcefully set by default to SCUBA gear. * Cate is only clad in SCUBA gear for Scene 1. For the rest of the mission, she wears her spy catsuit. However, she still wears her goggles and oxygen tank whenever diving underwater. * A part of the map that cannot be accessed in normal gameplay shows a lift with Cate, now wearing spectacles, looking at an engineer. According to a list of all the game's voice clips, the name of the engineer was supposed to be Chuck Barnes and was meant to be talking with Cate about how to "optimize propellant chemistry". It could be assumed that Cate's dubious answers to the engineer were intended to be the original method of sabotaging the test-fire, as opposed to her interference with one in progress in the final game. * The island of Mandaru is a fictional location. As it is described as "tropical" it is supposedly somewhere on or near the earth's equator. According to the No One Lives Forever Prima's Official Strategy Guide, the island is located in the Caribbean. * The ancient temple in Scene 2 suggests that the island was formerly inhabited by an old civilization, along the lines of the Inca, Aztec and Maya. * This is the first mission since Berlin by Night that is immediately succeeded by another mission as opposed to a briefing/training level. Category:Missions Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions